Finding My Other Half Again
by Misaki Kimura
Summary: Hello, and welcome to my second story. This one is better developed and filled with more drama and fluff than the last! Please enjoy and remember to know that I do not own the Naruto series anime or manga in any shape or form. Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

**Hello my lil chicklets : ) I know you guys have been waiting for my current story I have up, but I don't like it as much as I should... So, I'm starting a new with something more well developed and better! If you want more details on that, please go check out my other story and there will be a note there explaining! Anyways, I hope you find this one better! 3**

My heart sped as I raced down the dungeon like halls of Orochimaru's hell. I was growing out of breath and opening the cell doors to find no Sasuke didn't exactly make matters better. Finally, I had enough of the constant disappointment. I slid down the stone corridor that was faintly lit by torches and tried to catch my breath. Sakura caught up with me and could read the melancholy expression on my face immediately. "We'll find him." She reassured halfheartedly. I wanted to believe her, I really did. However the current situation made any glint of hope for that rather bleak. She collapsed next to me and tangled her fingers in mine in attempt to calm my nerves. "How are you feeling?" I asked, circling my thumb on her shaking knuckles. "I could be better." She breathed, still catching her breath. "Like you said, we'll find him." I scratched my forehead and leaned my head back on the wall behind me.

My heart slowed and my breath became easy. "Damn it." I whispered, slamming my foot on the ground. Sakura looked over at me with a frown on her face. "Don't give me that look. We need to stay determined." I shot up and continued to sluggishly continue down the corridor. "Naruto, we're too weak right now. We should go back." Sakura hopefully suggested. "I've made it this far. I must keep going. You can go back if you want." I dragged my feet along the cold cement and leaned against the side walls to support myself. "I'm going to get help." Sakura mumbled. I could hear her rushing footsteps edging farther and farther away from me each second. "Sasuke." I groaned, feeling my chest tighten and my knees give out.

I walked for what seemed like hours, but a beautiful like shone straight ahead that gave me the will to continue. "Sasuke." I kept repeating until my tan skin touched the warm sun. I looked around and saw nothing but brown boulders and small patches of grass covering random parts of the ground. "You shouldn't be here." A faintly familiar voice spoke above me. I glanced up and saw a tall figure with hair black as night swaying in the light wind. "Sasuke?" I questioned, still unsure of who the person was. "Naruto." With that response, I automatically recalled the tone of voice. "Come home, please? Everyone is worried about you. I'm worried. Just please come home." I pleaded, shading my eyes with my hand from the sun. "Sounds tempting, but I'll have to decline your offer. However, I can compromise." Sasuke winked, and swiftly jumped down from one of the boulders and then landed in front of me. "A compromise?" I asked curiously, almost intrigued. "Precisely, it seems like you want me back correct? Well well, how about you come with me?" Sasuke offered, but with more of a demanding tone peeking out behind it. "Come with you? Why would I want to do that?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Then I guess you really don't want to be my friend." Sasuke lowered his voice and directed his onyx eyes away from my blue ones. "Why are you acting like you actually give two shits about me? You left the village without second thoughts. You're heartless." I shoved him away slightly.

I watched as Sasuke searched through his brown bag until he finally smiled at the object he was looking for. He pulled it out to reveal the picture that had been taken of Team Seven, us, three years ago. Small tears threatened to well out my eyes, but I blinked them out slyly. He handed to me and stared at it with memories of us back in the day. It was before Sasuke had a curse mark, before Sakura had cut off all of her hair, before the exams, and also before Sasuke left for what seemed like forever. "Why have you kept this?" I asked, my voice sounding shaky and sad. "When I left, I still wanted a piece of you guys with me." He replied, gently snatching the photo out of my hands. "So, if you wanted to still have a piece of us, why won't you come back home to have the real thing?" I continued interrogating, raising a confused eyebrow. "If I were to go back, all of the village would want my head. I had two choices. I could have declined Orochimaru's offer and left myself vulnerable to any attacks that he made, or I could have been selfish and chose vengeance in order to protect what I cared most about." Sasuke was staring at the ground but when he spoke the word 'care' he glanced up at me. "Please just come with me Naruto. I've longed to see you again. It would be too difficult to see you walk away from me." Sasuke clutched my hand and tugged me gently towards him. "But I-" "Sh." Sasuke touched his forefinger to my lips. "No buts, just a simple answer." He removed his lips and I replied with, "Okay."

**And that's the end for this chapter! You can expect the next chapter to be when Naruto and Sasuke travel to his secret hideaway. ;) Tune in next week, hopefully! Good bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: So, You Have Missed Me?

**I decided, due to my sudden change of events, I would update this story twice in one weekend just so you guys have more to read. Don't expect it though! I'm never usually this nice : ) anyways, continue! **

We trudged through the rocky terrain for what seemed like hours. My feet started to burn and cramp. My eyes started to grow dry and my forehead was beaded with sweat. "Come on dobe, we're almost there." Sasuke looked over his shoulder and smirked at my exhausted stature. "Easy for you to say teme." I groaned, hunching over my back so I don't strain my muscles too much. Finally, we had seemed to reach our destination and Sasuke gently pushed open the door. I skidded inside and collapsed immediately on his couch. I observed my new settings and was surprised to see how clean and nice it was. Sure it wasn't the ritz or anything, but it wasn't exactly the slums either. He was living like a normal person would be. "Make yourself at home." Sasuke tossed his back by his shoes and exited the living room/kitchen. I folded my legs so my knees were in perfect position for my chin to rest on top of them. "What am I doing here?" I asked myself, looking down at the floor. Just then, I heard what sounded to be a shower in the next room closest to me. "This is so awkward." I bit my bottom lip and thought about how my long lost friend was close to me and taking a shower, which definitely meant he was naked. I scratched my forehead and tried not to think about it.

In all honesty, I missed Sasuke terribly. Sasuke had been the second person closest to me aside from Iruka-sensei. I hugged my knees and felt a single tear crawl down my face. I automatically wiped it away and sniffled. I know I should be happy, but I feel so bad. I feel like I intruded somehow. Maybe, Sasuke's life was better without me and the rest of the Rookie Nine. I mean, who knows? However, I kind of wish I hadn't followed him. He seems more fulfilled here than he ever did back at home.

Suddenly, I realized the water had stopped. A couple of drips, a step out of what was probably the tub, and then an open of the bathroom door. I rolled my head to the side so I wouldn't see his body only wrapped in a towel at the waist. "You can shower if you need to. I'll leave you a pair of my clothes in front of the bathroom door, and there is an extra towel in there." I nodded and waited til Sasuke's footsteps were far enough before I slid off the couch and walked into the bathroom. It was still steamy from Sasuke's shower just before. I silently hoped that there was still hot water and I twisted the nob for warm. I felt the water and was relieved to feel a soothing heat. I stripped to nothing and stepped into the shower. I sighed heavily when dribbles of water slithered down my body. It felt so good to stand in hot water after a long day. I lathered my blond hair with shampoo and rinsed it out while massaging my skull. Knock knock, went the door. "Hello?" I questioned, poking my head out through the shower curtain. "I've left the clothes here. I hope they're to your liking." Sasuke answered. "Thank you." I closed the curtain again and finished washing everything.

I grabbed the towel from the rack, wrapped it around my waist, and slyly pulled in the clothes from outside the door. I dried myself off and slipped on the clothes. He gave me a pair of shorts that went to the top of my knees and a black oval neck shirt. I was surprised to see that it fit. We both seemed to be the same size, however he was a tiny bit taller than me. So the fact that he clothes fit me so well was an excellent surprise. I shagged my hair and made it into the usual spiked up style it had. I winked at myself in the mirror and laughed slightly. I put the towel back on the rack, grabbed my dirty clothes, and opened the door and peered around the corner. "I'm in the kitchen." Sasuke alerted. I blushed lightly on my cheeked and rounded the corner. I smiled warmly when I saw Sasuke preparing food. "What are you making?" I asked, licking my lips. "Ramen and a side of kimchi." I walked over to the counter where he was preparing and took in all the delicious scents of food. "I'm excited!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together. "What? Have you been starving yourself or something?" Sasuke said sarcastically. I frowned and shook my head. I guess his smart ass attitude is still in tact after all these years. I ruffled my hair in the back and yawned. "Don't get tired on me." Sasuke mumbled, stirring the kimchi. "I'm not tired." I crossed my arms over my chest and impatiently waited for him to be done with the food.

"Alright sit down, the food will be done in less than five minutes." I obediently did as he said and tapped my fork against his honey wood table. As he said, in less than five minutes he set food in front of me. I began to devour the food, but because I noticed Sasuke was going easy, I slowed my roll. "Thank you." I smiled, while slurping a couple of noodles into my mouth. "It's not a problem." Sasuke said, taking a bite of his cabbage.

When we were done, Sasuke took both his plate and mine and placed them into the sink. "I can do that." I offered, already getting up from my chair. "Alright, I mean it is the least you can do." I rolled my eyes at Sasuke's reply and began washing the dishes with a soapy sponge. "Hey I need to tell you something." I looked over at Sasuke who was leaning his side on the counter space next to me. "What is it Sasuke?" He paused for a moment and bit his bottom lip. "It's about you and I." He continued, without actually getting anywhere. "Right, what is it?" I asked again, now more interested than before. "The truth is, I missed you a lot. It's been so quiet since I've been gone. It doesn't feel right." He lowered his head and dug his foot into the floor nervously. I cocked my head to the side and turned off the faucet. "I've missed you too. It's been so different with you being gone." I agreed, taking a small step towards him. Sasuke then looked up and touched my cheek with his palm. "You have?" He questioned, inching his face closer to mine. I nodded and instinctively backed my face away a little bit. Sasuke nodded and leaned back to his position he had just a moment ago. I touched my cheek with my own hand and tried to hide the growing blush.

"I'm going to go to bed." Sasuke turned around and walked away with his hands stuffed in his pants. "Good night Sasuke." I whispered and sat on the couch. I smiled when I saw that he had a pillow and nicely folded blanket for me. Normally a host would allow his guest to sleep on the bed, but I was lucky to even have this knowing Sasuke and his "amazing" hospitality. I lied back and pulled the blanket up to my face. "I hope tomorrow is good." I uttered, before closing my eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
